


Family

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry muses about his odd little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It's been weird, all the stuff that's changed at home. I went from one mom to two and then they got together and we were all happy and then they got Ruby involved and things have actually gotten even better. Yeah, it's weird, but it works. I get more cool grownups than I know what to do with, even if they're all girls, I get serious mom and fun mom and the best goofy kinda sister who's a werewolf! My mom has become the kind of person that's hard not to like once you see past all her baggage and stuff. And Emma's actually really good at this family stuff.


End file.
